Ice-Skating :D
by Icy Arrows
Summary: St. Vlad's goes ice skating! See what Rose has been up to those 2 years they were gone. T for swearing.


Just another one-shot :)

In this story, Rose and Dimitri's relationship is out in the open. Also, as part of their training, the students (some Moroi who have signed up and ALL Dhampirs) and guardians are going to an ice-skating rink. Just to see how the Dhampirs would protect their Moroi. Rose and Dimitri are working together to "protect" Lissa and Christian. It'll also go into some background history. Stuff that's all made up. It'll (hopefully) make more sense as it goes on. Some characters are OOC (sorry :D )

AN: Shoutout to the people who reviewed, thanks so much! And once again, this will probably remain a one-shot. Sorry :c

OH CRAP. I JUST REMEMBERED.

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS. ALL THE CHARACTERS AND STUFF IS RICHELLE MEAD'S.

OMG SORRY. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME :C

Also, the song doesn't belong to me either.

RPOV:

I was so excited. We were going ice-skating! I couldn't wait to show off… Just a little. Nobody knows it but Lissa, but on the 2 years we were gone, I actually participated in the Olympics and won 3 gold medals. Under another name, of course. I went by "Marie Mazur", since my name is RoseMARIE and Mazur is a Turkish name, and I've always been told that my father was Turkish.

"OH THANK GOD, WE'RE HERE!" I screamed.

"Rose! Stop! Everybody is staring!" Lissa exclaimed, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks as Fire-Crotch (Christian) appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thanks the point, Liss." I said as I winked at my gorgeous Russian God of a boyfriend, Dimitri freakin' Belikov. That man is so hot.

"ROSE!"

"Huh? What?"

"Who were you smiling goofily at- oh." Lissa looked in that direction to see my Comrade smirking at me smugly, happy to know that he held that kind of power over me, strong enough that I could just look at him and go into a daze. Of course, we both knew that I had the exact same effect on him.

"Alright, guys, you all know your assignments. Let's head on in and lace up, report to a guardian for your earphones and mics and get wired," Alberta, the head guardian, said.

-TIME SKIP- (JUST TO WHERE THEY'RE ALL DONE LACING UP AND ON THE GIGANTIC OLYMPIC SIZE TIMES 5 ICE RINK SO THEY DON'T ALL BUMP INTO EACH OTHER LOL)

"Come on, Comrade! It's not that hard! Just slide one foot, and then slide the other foot and hold on to my arms for God's sakes and don't let go. Unless you're going to fall. I sure as fuck don't wanna go down with you," I said as my ridiculous looking boyfriend on ice stumbled and tried, once again, to skate normally. I, of course, was sliding smoothly over the ice, backwards.

"It's so not fair. How are you doing so well?" his Russian accent laced his deep voice as some of his frustration was exposed on his face. Especially since he didn't trust me not to let him fall. I mean, have a little faith!

Lissa and I had discussed this, and we both agreed at after we were both safe, we could tell everyone what happened during our two year absence.

"Actually, I won 3 gold medals in the Olympics." I said, forgetting for a moment that everybody could hear us. Apparently, I decided to say that during the ONLY FREAKING LULL in everybody's conversations.

"WHAT?" I heard, spoken by dozens of guardians and students, wondering if I was telling the truth or just screwing around again.

"That's right, you all heard correctly. Remember that trip to the Olympics you guys made in 2008? I happened to pick up on ice skating, and Lissa told me to go and compete (just pretend that this is actually possible, for the sake of my story please), and I agreed. Later I found out that St. Vlad's was going for a field trip. It all worked out perfectly, because while I was skating, Lissa could pretend to be my coach and stay near the guardians and be safe. I competed under the alias Marie Mazur." I stated, relishing the astounded looks at our diabolical plan.

"Well come on then, show us!" everybody chorused, making me annoyed. What was this, Speaking in Unison Day?

"Oh lord. You guys are gonna stop until I perform, huh? Shit. Fine." I said, letting go of Dimitri's arms. "Alright, everybody, clear off. Good Lord."

As soon as everybody cleared off, I skated a few practice skips quickly and wondered what the best way to do this would be. Remembering that everybody had on mice, I quickly asked, "Liss, what routine?"

A few seconds later, she replied. "Do the one to 'Fast Cars.'" Perfect, that was my favorite one, and she knew it. Probably the most risky one, but also the most fabulous. All of a sudden, "Fast Cars" began playing, courtesy of Lissa.

I began to circle around the rink, getting ready for the beginning of the 2nd verse, where I would begin my tricks and whatnot.

As soon as it began, I did a triple jump, landing perfectly, and launched into a shotgun spin. (BTW, all these terms are from Wikipedia. LOL) I went halfway around the rink once more, and did a triple Salchow. As the song began to end, going into the final chorus, I did a sit spin and then moved into a Biellmann spin, making sure to keep my back straight. This was, after all, my signature combo. Which, apparently, everybody remember, according to the gasps of surprise and claps.

"Ta-fucking-da." I bowed, smirking and staring directly into the eyes of my Comrade. "Still don't trust me, Comrade?"

He made his way onto the ice, along with a few of the other students and staff. He lowered his head and kissed me, slowly deepening the kiss. Christian, Eddie, and a few other guys started wolf-whistling. That's when I broke away, and giggled when Dimitri pouted.

"Later, Comrade. Promise." I winked, and he groaned. "Ready for some more lessons? Professional, remember?"

"I have a question. Where are your medals?" he asked.

"Actually, I brought them. It's tradition. In mine and Lissa's world, you don't just simply go to an ice-skating rink and not bring your beauties."

He snorted. "Hey, don't snort. Snorting is unattractive," I giggled.

"I'll tell you what IS attractive. That spin you did near the end with your leg up." I cracked up, along with Lissa and Mia.

"That, my dearest, also happens to be a crowd favorite. Especially with hockey players," I winked, and then almost died laughing, after hearing Dimitri growl and clutch me protectively to his hard chest. Swoon. His abs were to die for.

"Oh Rose, looks who's being all protective now." Lissa said. "How are you not dying by now? All the girls know that Guardian Belikov is gorgeous. Platonically, of course. At least for me it is." I snarled and Lissa whistled. "Chill, girlie. I'm just saying that your boyfriend is completely desirable and that any normal girl would be swooning by now." By this time, everybody was listening to us via the mics and earpieces.

"Not helping Liss. But just for you, here. Witness my swooning. See me swoon." And with that, I fell into a "headless" upright spin, making Dimitri gasp. I bet he thought I was just gonna be stupid and fall on my ass. Stupid, gorgeous, smoking hot fucker.

"Is that what you think of me, Roza?" Dimitri pouted but I could see the mischief in his eyes.

"Oh, was I thinking aloud again? Oops. I love you, dearest." I whimpered and gave him puppy dogs eyes.

He groaned. "God, Roza don't do that to me."

"Thats what I thought." I skipped, yes, skipped, off and called back, "Hey Liss, wanna take a victory lap?"

"Sure, Rose." And with that, we went crazy, flying around the rink, randomly performing tricks and scaring the guardians by skating super-fast toward them and then skidding to a stop, showering them with ice. That, of course, was a specialty of hockey players. Those bastards. (LOL JK, I have nothing against hockey players.)

The End :D

AN: Thanks for reading, please review and PM if you have any suggestions for another chapter of this or a new story or something.


End file.
